jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:Ben Kenobi/Merkzettel
Quellenbücher *A **Alien Anthology **Alien Encounters -- Ben **Alliance Intelligence Reports **Arms and Equipment Guide -- Ben *B **Battle for the Golden Sun *C **Classic Campaigns **Coruscant and the Core Worlds -- Modgamers **Cracken's Rebel Field Guide -- Kyle **Cracken's Rebel Operatives -- Sol **Cracken's Threat Dossier **Creatures of the Galaxy -- Kyle **Creatures of KotOR -- Ben **Crisis on Cloud City **Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids -- Pandora *D **Dark Empire Sourcebook **Dark Side Sourcebook (Überarbeitung erforderlich!) **Dawn of Defiance (Die letzten beiden Abschnitte fehlen) **Death in the Undercity **Domain of Evil *E *F **Flashpoint! Brak Sector *G **Galactic Campaign Guide -- Kyle **Galactic Gazetteer – Hoth and Greater Javin **Galaxy Guide -- Sol **Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope **Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back **Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races -- Kyle **Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi **Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters **Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley **Galaxy Guide 8: Scouts **Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim **Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters -- Sol **Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations -- Sol **Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens – Enemies and Allies -- Sol **Galladinium's Fantastic Technology: Guns and Gear for any Occassion **Gamemaster Kit **Gamemaster Screen, Revised -- Sol **Gamemaster Toolkit – Live-Action Adventures **Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds -- Modgamers **Goroth – Slave of the Empire **Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear -- Sol *H **Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook -- Sol **Heroes & Rogues -- Sol **Hero's Guide **Hideouts and Strongholds *I **Imperial Double-Cross -- Sol **Imperial Sourcebook (Überarbeitung erforderlich!) **Imperial Sourcebook – Second Edition **Introductory Adventure Game – Adventure Book **Introductory Adventure Game – Narrator's Booklet -- Sol **Introductory Adventure Game – Player's Booklet **Invasion of Theed *J **Jedi Academy Training Manual -- Ben *K **Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide -- Sol ***KotOR Campaign Guide Web Enhancement -- Ben ***Iridonian Darkness **Knights of the Old Republic Handbuch -- Ben *L **Legacy Era Campaign Guide -- Daritha **Lightsaber Dueling Pack **Live-Action Adventures **Living Force Campaign Guide -- Sol **Lords of the Expanse – Campaign Guide **Lords of the Expanse – Game Aids **Lords of the Expanse – Gamemaster Guide **Lords of the Expanse – Sector Guide *M **Miniatures Battles **Miniatures Battles Companion **Mission to Lianna *N *O **Operation: Elrood **Operation Starfall **Otherspace *P **Pirates & Privateers -- Der Matz **Planets Collection -- Sol **Platt's Smugglers Guide -- Sol **Platt's Starport Guide -- Sol **Player's Guide to Tapani **Power of the Jedi Sourcebook -- Premia *Q *R **Rebel Alliance Sourcebook **Rebel Alliance Sourcebook, Second Edition **Rebellion Era Campaign Guide **Rebellion Era Sourcebook **Revenge of the Sith Collection **Relic **Riders of the Maelstrom **Roleplaying Game, Second Edition – Revised and Expanded **Core Rulebook (2000) **Core Rulebook (2002) **Core Rulebook (2007) **Rules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce Handbook -- Kyle *S **Scavenger Hunt **Scoundrel's Luck **Scum and Villainy -- Ben **Secrets of Naboo **Secrets of Tatooine -- Ben **Secrets of the Sisar Run -- Sol **Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide -- Premia **Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook -- Premia **Special Edition Trilogy Sourcebook **Standoff on Leritor **Starfighter Battle Book – X-wing vs. TIE Interceptor **Starships of the Galaxy -- Sol **Starships of the Galaxy (2001) **Starships of the Galaxy (2007) **Star Wars Sourcebook **Star Wars Sourcebook, Second Edition **Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook – Special Edition **Stock Ships **Strike Force Shantipole *T **Tales of the Jedi Companion -- Premia **Tatooine Manhunt **Tempest Feud **The Abduction of Crying Dawn Singer **The Black Sands of Socorro **The Clone Wars Campaign Guide -- Darth Hate **The DarkStryder Campaign -- Sol ***The Kathol Outback ***The Kathol Rift ***Endgame **The Emperor's Pawns **The Far Orbit Project **The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide -- Sol **The Jedi Academy Sourcebook -- Ben **The Movie Triology Sourcebook **The New Jedi Order Sourcebook -- Ben **Das Rollenspiel: Das Handbuch The Roleplaying Game, First Edition **The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded -- Sol **The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook (Überarbeitung erforderlich!) --Pandora ***Heir to the Empire Sourcebook --Pandora ***Die dunkle Seite der Macht Quellenbuch --Pandora ***The Last Command Sourcebook **The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook **The University of Sanbra Guide to Intelligent Life: The Nazren **Threats of the Galaxy -- Sol **Twin Stars of Kira *U **Ultimate Adversaries **Ultimate Alien Anthology (Inhaltsangabe fehlt) -- Kyle *V *W **Wanted by Cracken **Wretched Hives of Scum and Villainy *X *Y *Z Essential Guides *Die ultimative Chronik *The Essential Guide to Alien Species --Pandora *The Essential Guide to Characters *The Essential Guide to Droids --Pandora *The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons *The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels --Pandora *The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology --Pandora *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *The New Essential Guide to Characters *The New Essential Guide to Droids *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology *Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force *The Essential Atlas Sachbücher *Industrial Light & Magic – The Art of Special Effects -- Kyle *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *Star Wars Technical Commentaries *Dané, Customs Security Agent *Visionaries *Episode I Insider's Guide *Galactic Phrase Book and Travel Guide *Episode I: Magie eines Mythos Magazin-Artikel *Who's Who in the Max Rebo Band *Who's Who: Imperial Grand Admirals --Garm *Who's Who in the New Jedi Order *The Mandalorians – People and Culture *The History of the Mandalorians *Adventure Journal -- Sol **Adventure Journal 1 -- Sol **Adventure Journal 2 -- Sol **Adventure Journal 3 -- Sol **Adventure Journal 4 -- Sol **Adventure Journal 5 -- Sol **Adventure Journal 6 -- Sol **Adventure Journal 7 **Adventure Journal 8 -- Sol **Adventure Journal 9 -- Sol **Adventure Journal 10 **Adventure Journal 11 **Adventure Journal 12 **Adventure Journal 13 **Adventure Journal 14 **Adventure Journal 15 *Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy *Underworld Appendix: Swoops, Spice, and Wretched Rogues